


Evidence

by newnumbertwo



Category: Longmire
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean reflects on what the picture Gorski sent really proves. Set during S3E3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

Title: Evidence  
Fandom: Longmire  
Character(s), Pairing(s): Sean, Vic, Sean/Vic, but really Walt/Vic  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 660  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Sean reflects on what the picture Gorski sent really proves. Set during S3E3  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

He showed her the picture. God, it was like he couldn’t stop looking at it. He’d wanted to see her reaction, just like he’d seen Walt’s.

Walt’s face had been interesting: There’d been no guilt there - a man of honor doesn’t feel guilt. Instead, there was controlled anger, concern, and not for himself. Walt had already zoomed in on the significance of the photo: someone, probably Gorski, was following Vic.

Although Walt had clarified the context of that photo, it hadn’t been necessary. That didn’t stop Sean from saying exactly what he’d thought of Vic’s relationship with yet another superior officer. But when Walt had insisted Sean had nothing to worry about from him, Sean believed him. Then he’d been glad he had confronted Walt, had shared the photo with him, because that meant Walt would be diligent in protecting her and hopefully putting Gorski down for good.

Vic would take care of herself - she always had. At least with Walt, she let him assist; she’d rarely done that with Sean. It wasn’t until the shit had hit the fan in Philly that she’d included Sean. At the time, he’d been glad he could actually do something. By a stroke of luck, a transfer had become available, and he’d been on the short list of candidates. His boss hadn’t thought he would accept it, not with his wife on the force. So Sean had surprised his boss and taken the transfer to the middle of nowhere - Absaroka County, Wyoming. And Vic had gone to work for the Sheriff’s department. And so it had begun.

Sean’s new job had meant a lot of travel, a lot of time away from Vic. And after the strain of Gorski, of moving, he had been glad for the distance. Living with Vic had never been easy, and they had both needed the space, the chance to gain perspective.

But in all that space, Vic had built a new life, one Sean was increasingly convinced didn’t include him anymore. She’d made a sort-of friend in Branch - Vic had reluctantly admitted he wasn’t such a bad guy after all. Ruby had become something of a mother figure, whom Vic secretly adored. The Ferg was like a little brother: He would never be as adept as Walt or Vic, but he was devoted to his job, loyal and sweet. Vic would be more likely to protect The Ferg than he her, but that wasn’t anything new. And Walt. Vic had waxed poetic about his investigative technique, how much she’d learned from him. Then she’d joked about how it was a wonder the man could communicate using only monosyllabic utterances most of the time. Sean had read between the lines, though: It didn’t matter Walt didn’t speak much because Vic could _read_ him. They had an understanding, a kinship, with which Sean couldn’t compete.

And now he had photographic evidence that he and Vic were _over_. She glanced at the photo, frowned, and turned away. He said he could take that transfer; maybe Gorski wouldn’t follow them. But it didn’t matter because she wouldn’t follow Sean. “Nothing’s going on between Walt and me.”

“I know nothing’s going on between you and Walt, but nothing’s going on with us.” He glanced at the photo again. “You’re happier here than you ever were with me.”

Maybe nothing was happening. Maybe it was because of Walt’s dead wife; maybe because Vic was married. Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter. Walt and Vic had a connection that she’d never had with Sean. He didn’t know if they would grow even closer if Sean wasn’t there, but that would be between them.

She looked at the floor before meeting his eyes. “What do ya want me to say?” She denied nothing, didn’t give him anything.

He shook his head. “I think I’ll take that transfer.”

She nodded.

“Now, what are we gonna do about Gorski?”


End file.
